The Road Ahead
by LOVEFORSMK
Summary: Lee and Amanda finally decide to take their relationship to the next level (WITHOUT interruptions)


Lee and Amanda finally decide to take their relationship to the next level (WITHOUT interruptions)

 **Rated:** Fiction M (for mature audiences) – English – Angst/Drama – Amanda K., Lee S. /Scarecrow

I am a newly acquired fan of the show and decided to do a fun, exciting and erotic take on our favorite couple! This is my **FIRST SMK** fan fiction story. I put a lot of love and time while trying my utmost to be true to the characters that we all fell in love with. This fan fiction story is loosely based on what I feel should have happened during the episode " **The Triumvirate** " in the living room scene where Lee and Amanda are sitting, reading magazines as Lee fondly looks on at Amanda. All feedback is welcome!

I want to give a HUGE Thank You! to my fellow SMK Fan Fiction writer, **Tracey Tierney Arcieri** and for my husband **Gal Feldman** for their endless help and encouraging words.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Scarecrow and Mrs. King". All characters are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

In a hotel room inside The Cumberland Grand, Lee looks at Amanda, a feeling of desire in his eyes as Amanda, who is sitting opposite him is flipping through the pages of a 'desert' magazine by Marie Claire. Lee keeps looking away, hoping that Amanda does not see his eyes glaring at her longingly. He clears his throat, feeling uncomfortable thinking of Amanda in this way but he cannot help himself.

" _Amanda, it's getting late, why you don't go rest. I will take the other room."_

" _Oh Lee, I'm too nervous to rest and besides that I'm really not that tired. I think that I will just stay here and read."_

Lee happily agrees to stay with Amanda all the while ignoring the bickering thoughts running in the back of his mind telling him that she is a friend, a mother who lives with her mother and her two young boys, a civilian and a housewife who helps him on assignments. However, he just can't stop starting at the beautiful woman facing him and it doesn't help him knowing that Amanda is wearing that sequenced white blouse that is enticingly showing her assets in proper and beautiful fashion.

Lee thinks to himself, _"this is the part of my job that I like a lot!"_ He shakes his head as if to remove the thought.

" _Get back on track Lee, you are here to protect Amanda and not to seduce her!"_ but he simply cannot shake that sense of pure desire that he has thinking about Amanda this way. Besides, they have been working pretty closely together these last few years.

Lee thankfully gets knocked back into reality as he realizes that Amanda has interrupted his thoughts with a question.

" _Lee, how long will I have to stay here, cooped up in this apartment? I'm scared! I'm worried about mother and the boys. I know that they will be safe with Aunt Edna but I'm still scared."_

Lee then proceeds to get up from his chair to try and comfort Amanda. He takes her into his arms and without saying a word, he lets her know that everything will be alright.

Amanda warmly accepts Lee's embrace as she snuggles into Lee's welcoming arms. She feels safe and all of a sudden, whatever was worrying her escaped from her mind. The death of Lance Dorn, her mistaken $100,000 pay-check, using her security clearance pass to access account file 666 and then getting promptly locked out, the stranger code named Brown that showed up at her doorstep claiming to be an IFF agent, has all but just faded away, if just for a brief moment. She doesn't feel as scared anymore.

All of a sudden, Amanda could feel something nudging at her side; she looks down and gives an impish smile noticing a bulge poking from Lee's pants! Amanda doesn't know what to think or how to react. Does she do this to him? Is this new? When did he start having feelings for her like this? Amanda knew that she had feelings for Lee but wasn't fully sure about Lee's feelings towards her. They have recently been noticeably flirting with each other, but they could never act on it. There were always interruptions. They tried acting on their feelings in the woods while trying to hide from Peter Sacker, an unspoken tax reformer while in New Utopia. They wanted to take in a night cap while they were away at The Fox Run Hotel during the Marvelous Marvin's Restaurant case, but then Francine interrupted them so they disappointingly went back to their respective rooms. Amanda thought to herself that she and Lee would never be able to act on on their feelings and thus, they would never be able to be together.

Lee happily interrupted Amanda's thoughts and took Amanda's face, cradling it between his hands.

" _Amanda, I have wanted to do this for a very long time."_

Shocked, Amanda starts to feel Lee's lips go down on her like a tirade and a river of emotions starts to flow right through her. Lee took a chance and let it all out hoping that Amanda would reciprocate and not push him away. Lee never felt this way about anyone. Not Randi, not Leslie and not even Francine or any of the other women that he had dated in the past. Perhaps he was really playing 'backgammon' with them. With Amanda there was a connection between them that was more than just lust; it was 'different.'

Lee, now sensing that Amanda was not refusing his kisses, or pushing him away, decides to deepen them and as he did so he could feel Amanda reciprocating them as he hoped she would. The two of them get lost in the heat of passion. Lee moves his fingers down the sides of Amanda's tiny frame until he feels something he likes and after pulling Amanda even closer, tighter, starts to ever so slowly tug at the belt that was holding up her silky pastel colored skirt. Lee gives out a seductive moan as he unfastens the belt and undoes the button of her skirt and then feels the skirt fall to the floor beneath them. Meanwhile, Amanda is working through the silky, dark brown, gorgeous layers of hair on Lee's head, all the while tilting her head back, savoring and enjoying the moment that they are both in.

" _I can't believe that this is finally happening"_ Amanda quietly keeps telling herself, all the while enjoying Lee's gentle touch.

" _Pilgrims, Peach, Puff"_ is all that Amanda could say while Lee continues to move his fingers between the contours of Amanda's inner thighs.

Lee whispers softly to Amanda _"May I Mrs. King?"_ and Amanda without any hesitation gives a resounding yes and _"Please, call me Amanda!"_

Lee gives a sly but coy smile and thinks to himself that Amanda is not as angelic as she has always made herself out to be! She was letting Lee do things to her that he never thought she would let him do.

Lee could then hear himself say to Amanda out loud, _"Why don't we take this over to the bedroom. I promise I won't bite!"_

Amanda's response was _"Yes, let's please do."_

They enter the small bedroom, then Lee proceeds to slowly and seductively lay Amanda down on the bed. He takes a few moments to stare at this half naked beauty that he is about to make sweet love to. He moves towards the bed and leans over Amanda. He takes her hand and gives it a warm kiss and gives her that sexy Lee Stetson wink to let her know that something amazing is about the happen.

Lee plays with the buttons of Amanda's sequenced blouse and begins to work the buttons one by one. With each opened button Lee feels like he is about to lose all control of his senses. Alas, he gets to the last button and softly removes the blouse from Amanda's smooth, silky skin leaving only a silky laced bra that reveals her perky bosoms and her lacy, sexy underwear. Amanda, not wanting to be left half naked alone, begins to do the same with Lee. She seductively starts to remove his pants and shirt and throws them aside.

" _You won't need these for now Scarecrow!"_ as Amanda gives Lee a tiny nudge on his chest.

Lee without skipping a beat or wanting to waste any more time removes his boxers, unfastens Amanda's bra and softly pulls off Amanda's underwear and drops them to the floor. Lee then begins to descend on Amanda and is delighted by Amanda's eager responses.

" _More, More, More"_ is all that Amanda could muster.

" _Did I hear you say more?!"_ Lee says.

A surge of emotions passes through Lee and Amanda as they become one. Lee continues to thrust himself inside Amanda rocking ever so slowly back and forth while he looks at Amanda with smoldering eyes.

" _Amanda, are you ok?"_ Lee asks, afraid of hurting her.

" _Oh Lee, I couldn't be better. You don't know how long I have waited for this moment and I take back what I said to you during the Magic Bus fiasco. Your legs are great!"_

Lee accepts the apology and has one of his own. _"Amanda, I owe you an apology as well. Your 'work' is amazing,"_ taking back what he had previously said that her work was 'just okay!'

They continue to melt away, succumbing to a flurry of emotions and allowing themselves to explore each other until Lee couldn't hold it in any longer and explodes inside Amanda. He then falls down beside her and pulls a naked Amanda tightly beside him.

" _Well now, this has to be the best case that we have ever worked on together. I should ask Billy to make sure that he gives us more assignments like this"_ as he gives Amanda a naughty wink.

Amanda gingerly punches those gorgeous, well built abs of Lee's and nudges him to get up. Lee playfully plays with Amanda's set of thumbs to keep him from pushing her back onto the bed.

Amanda puts her blouse back on and makes her way to the washroom to fix herself up. She can hardly stand or walk. The sex that she just had with Lee had made her weak in the knees. Lee could not help but appreciate what his manhood had done to Amanda and a sting of satisfaction overcomes him.

Lee also gets up from the bed, cupping Amanda's small bottom and in an aroused tone, whispers inAmanda's ear _"we can continue this in the shower. I need a good soak and it looks like you need one too after what you've been through!"_

Amanda turns around only to say _"Mr. Stetson, you still have energy after what just happened?"_

As if Amanda had just asked a stupid question, Lee responds with _"Amanda, with that body of yours and that mouth on me, I ALWAYS have energy!"_

" _Well then Scarecrow, follow me! Besides, I could never say no to a man with authority!"_

Amanda then walks into the washroom first, starts the shower and begins to lather herself. At a distance she could hear Lee say, " _Amanda, don't start without me!"_

" _Oh Lee, I wouldn't dream of it!"_

Lee then walks into the washroom and as if nothing just happened between them, he could feel his erection again, only this time it was stronger, harder than the first time that he and Amanda had made love. He opens the shower curtain to let himself in and he turns Amanda to her backside and begins to once again thrust himself inside her all the while softly fondling those sweet, succulent breasts of hers.

" _Mmmmmm! Amanda, how did we not do this much sooner!"_

Before Amanda had the chance to respond, she began to press her body against the showers walls to stop herself from falling but she knew that Lee would not let her fall either.

Amanda does not remember during her years with her ex-husband Joe, ever feeling this way, but then again, their union produced her two biggest treasures, Philip and Jamie King. After they were done showering off, Lee hears a knock on the door.

" _Oh man!"_ He hurries to get himself dressed and rushes to answer the door.

" _Francine, what the hell are you doing here?"_

Francine looks around and sees Amanda getting out of the bedroom. _"Well, Well, Well, isn't this cozy!"_

" _Button it_ _ **Loose Lips!**_ _"_ as Lee was not in the mood for Francine's sarcasms.

" _What are you doing here anyway? You weren't supposed to come until morning."_

" _Billy asked me to come, he needs you back at the office."_

" _Amanda?"_

" _It's okay Lee, I'll be fine"_ was Amanda's response.

After the Lance Dorn case was settled, Lee had asked Amanda if he could be her escort to her high school reunion, besides, they would make the 'perfect couple.' Amanda happily agrees to go despite initially not wanting to. Lee just didn't want that night to ever end. He was having such a wonderful time and saw a new side to Mrs. Amanda King.

The next day Amanda cheerfully walks into the Q Bureau with that perky Amanda smile and tone.

" _Good morning Lee!"_ Amanda says as she sets a small array of colorful flowers in the small orange vase that was sitting atop her desk.

" _Am-an-da, about what happened last night, we need to talk."_

" _Yeah, what's up?"_

" _You know what happened between us shouldn't really change anything"._

Amanda then responds with a questionable _"oh? How is it that nothing should change between us? We had sex, TWICE! We took things to the next level; of course things have changed between us!"_

Before Lee could even respond back, Amanda storms out of the Q Bureau, angry and feeling that Lee wasn't taking what had just happened between them seriously.

Lee looked on, not understanding what had just happened and why Amanda was so upset. Later that night, Lee tried calling Amanda to try and talk to her but she would not answer his calls. At one point Dotty West, Amanda's mother, picks up the phone.

" _Mrs. West, it's Lee Stedman, is Amanda home?"_

Dotty looks on as she sees Amanda raising her right arm in defiance that told Dotty that she did not wish to speak with Mr. Stedman.

For the next few weeks, things were a little awkward between Lee and Amanda. They worked on cases together but never spoke of 'that night' again. Amanda tried to get what Lee had said to her that next day out of her mind. She sadly realizes that Lee is perhaps not ready yet to be in a committed relationship as she once thought that he would be. Lee, noticing a strange look on Amanda's face, interrupts her thoughts.

" _Amanda, could you please sort these agency files out and then file them for me in the drawers behind you?"_

" _Sure thing Lee!"_

She grabs the files form Lee's hands and ignores the ting she feels when his fingers momentarily brush against hers. She's glad for the work distraction, especially knowing that Lee was standing in the room wearing that grey suit that made her knees melt and her nipples harden. Amanda folds her arms across her chest hoping that Lee didn't see anything. She then proceeds to sort the files out quietly in a corner of the room as Lee looks on wondering what went wrong between them. Lee still felt that he had said and done nothing wrong. He still had very strong feelings towards Amanda and wanted to work things out.

" _Amanda, I am going to step out for a while."_

" _OK, Lee"_ was all Amanda could say.

Shortly afterwards, Amanda could hear the door of the Q Bureau close shut. She could see Lee's silhouette through the offices glass window and at a distance could hear the walking motions of Lee's footsteps. Lee headed towards the elevator that would take him down to the Georgetown Foyer. Meanwhile Amanda kept on sorting the files that Lee gave her until she suddenly started feeling very strange. Something didn't feel right. She felt a pang in her stomach. Quickly, she runs to the washroom, closes one of the stall doors and throws up. Amanda has no idea what had brought this on. She then washes her face, goes back to the office, leaves Lee a note and goes home.

Did she eat something earlier that didn't sit right? Was she coming down with something? She remembered that both Philip and Jamie had come down sick with the flu so perhaps she was coming down with the same thing. Amanda decided that perhaps a nap would help. She was able to sleep through the rest of the day and into the night. Thankfully mother and the boys left her alone to rest. The next day, Amanda again woke up feeling sick and tired and unable to start the day. It was not like Amanda to be this way. She was always running around, her two feet could never keep up with her; she always had a grove in her step! Amanda thought to herself that something was definitely wrong.

" _Mother, I am going to go to the pharmacy. I think I may be coming down with something."_

" _Oh no….., Am-an-da, the last time you went to the pharmacy, you came back 6 hours later and you had mud all over your white sweater. I am not falling for that story again."_

" _Mother I promise that I will go to the pharmacy and come back. Besides, I'm not feeling very well and I am probably not even going to the IFF office today."_

Dotty looks to Amanda, gives her a quizzical but concerned look and sees that Amanda really does not look good.

" _OK dear, go. I just hope that you didn't come down with that flu that has been going around; oh god, and just after Philip and Jamie had it."_

" _Yes mother, I hope so too."_

At the pharmacy Amanda walks down the aisles in a daze, not knowing what she was looking for. She suddenly stops when something catches her eye, a small display of pregnancy tests.

" _Oh my gosh!"_ Amanda starts to go into a panic, her throwing, being tired, sick with a miss in her step. She thinks back to that night where she and Lee had finally decided to consummate their relationship. Did they use a condom that night? Amanda could not remember. She hadn't been on the pill for such a long time. She didn't feel that she needed to be. She didn't need one while she was in a relationship with Dean. Amanda suddenly starts to feel like the walls of the pharmacy were caving in on her. She tugs at her stomach.

" _Oh gosh, no, it can't be!"_ is all that Amanda could say to herself.

Amanda rushes to the cash, pays the cashier, gets in her station wagon parked on the side of the pharmacy and quickly drives home. Quick flashes of that night start to re-play in her mind.

" _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…. It can't be!"_

Amanda is scared at the thought that she could be pregnant with Lee's child. She tries to shake the thought from her mind. She doesn't even remember driving home or even opening the door of her home at 4247 Maplewood.

" _Mother? Mother?"_

Thankfully her mother is not home to question her and the boys are still in school. That's the last thing that she needs right now.

Amanda closes the door to her upstairs bathroom and begins to take out the contents of the pregnancy test kit. After 20 agonizing minutes, Amanda walks into the washroom, scared to death of what the test results will reveal. Amanda looks down at the bar on the stick and begins to shake her head in disbelief.

" _No, it can't be!"_ no matter how many times she looks at the bar, the results were the same.

Amanda is pregnant and most likely it's with Lee's child. Amanda then puts her head in her hands and slowly begins to cry.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
